You Can Do The Rest
by EmeraldScarlettIndigo
Summary: My very first Fanfic, so please don't be too harsh but reviews are welcomed with open arms. Rated M for future chapters, there won't be too much M I promise ;-). Niles and C.C. are forced to work together to reel in a potential backer. But maybe Niles is getting a little TOO confident for C.C.'s liking... let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

You Can Do The Rest

chapter 1

"NIIILLLEEES!" the ever-so-dulcet tone of Maxwell Sheffield's voice rang through the house.

"Let's get an intercom Niles, I won't have to scream anymore Niles..." Niles mumbled under his breath, imitating Mr Sheffield's rather posh voice, as he removed his apron and replaced it with his jacket, "Now if he'd only learn how to bloody use it!"

Niles exited the Kitchen and walked swiftly towards the office where he found Mr Sheffield sitting comfortably at his desk, and the tall vivacious C.C. Babcock on the green loveseat behind the door, with her long legs tucked behind her rear, a stack of papers resting on her lap and a blue pen hanging delicately from her lips as she turned a page. Niles couldn't help wondering just what it would be like to be that very pen...

"You bellowed, sir?" Niles asked in the politest voice he could muster.

"Yes old man," Maxwell Sheffield lifted the glasses off the bridge of his nose and looked up from the papers on his desk at his lifelong friend, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask yet another favour of you dear boy."

"Oh, and "old man" and a "dear boy" all in one sentence, this can't be good, sir" Niles gave his employer an inquisitive look.

"He apologised too," a sultry voice rang from behind Niles, sending a shiver down his spine, "This must really be GOOD." C.C. Babcock leaned forward on her seat, momentarily forgetting the papers on her lap that she'd practically been staring at all day.

"Yes well..." Maxwell cleared his throat, "It appears that we have a potential investor. A real big shot, more money than most millionaires combined, his name's Andrew McClanahan. He apparently has a lovely penthouse on central park west. I was hoping to get your help in reeling him in."

"Maxwell!" C.C. whined, "I told you that I could handle him. What could possibly make you think that Niles, of all people, stands a better chance at getting some money out of this old man?"

"She's right sir. If anyone knows anything about getting money from old men, it's C.C. Babcock." Niles shot her a playful grin and was met with the usual icy glare.

"C.C., what does Mr. McClanahan do for a living?" Maxwell asked his partner with a grin.

"He's an author, Maxwell." C.C. answered, a little thrown off by the smile on his face, "He writes all those trashy novels..."

"Ooohhh..." Niles laughed, "Then she's perfect for the job, sir. probably read every single book he's written. Now if you'll excuse me sir..."

"Not so fast, Niles," Maxwell had by now left his seat and was perched on the front of his desk, looking between his business partner and his butler, both a little confused, "Obviously Mr McClanahan is in the business of love, and what better way to get his attention than to send a couple in love..."

"Now wait just a minute, Maxwell," C.C. stood from her seat, all the papers from her lap spilling to the floor, "Are you suggesting that the only way I could possibly get some business from the old man is to pretend to be in love with Dust mop here?"

"Now, sir I have to agree with Miss Babcock, I don't think..."

"Save it both of you," Maxwell raised a hand, "C.C., I'm sure you're more than capable of reeling in Mr. McClanahan by yourself..."

_...Niles snickered quietly as various insults ran through his head..._

"... but I simply think this is an easier, more foolproof solution. And before either start complaining again, it's too late, It's all arranged, you're having dinner with Mr. McClanahan and his wife tomorrow night." Maxwell got up and made his way back to his chair before once again perching his glasses upon his nose.

"But Maxwell..." C.C. started

"C.C., do pick up those papers before they're ruined" Maxwell suddenly found the page on his desk very important as he began to hurriedly write.

"Sir..." Niles began

"That will be all, Niles." Maxwell dismissed him, but then stopped him as he reached the office door, "And Niles, thank you old man." Maxwell gave him a sincere smile, knowing full well that it would at least dissolve some of the anger his friend now felt towards him.

But after Niles left and while C.C. was busy picking up the papers on the floor, that sincere smile turned into the smile of an evil mastermind that had just put the very first steps of his plan in motion...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi ya'll, thanks so much for the great reviews! keep 'em coming, I love to hear what ya'll think. Sorry tonight's chapter is a little short, but what can I say... I'm a uni student :-) nice big chapter tomorrow with a little of that M I promised ;-). Happy reading...**

**P.S.- I do not own any of these characters...**

Chapter 2

"Coffee, Niles," C.C. ordered as she flew through the swinging door of the kitchen. But when Niles continued to wash the pan he had used to make breakfast that morning C.C. began to get a little impatient, "Niles, I need some more coffee!"

"Oh, really Miss Babcock," Niles lifted his hands from the sink and hurriedly dried them before making his way to the coffee machine, "Can you do nothing without me? First you need my help with that damn backer..."

"I beg your pardon," C.C.'s eyes grew wide at the implication that she needed him at all, "I hope you don't think this whole charade was MY idea."

"Well no, but you certainly didn't do anything to discourage Maxwell's idea, now did you?" Niles threw her a pompous grin as he handed her, her coffee.

"Me? what about you, Mister yes sir... no sir... three bags full sir," C.C. tried her hand at an English accent.

"Keep talking and we will have three bags full... of crap! Now listen here, Babcock, you know just as well as I that if you stamped your foot and stood your ground Maxwell Sheffield would just go scurrying back into his hole. So the question is... why didn't you?" Niles leaned towards C.C. a little too far for her liking. The smell of Lemon Bowl Fresh and cinnamon and ... what was that cologne called again...

"Well, okay I'll admit that, for Maxwell, it's not such a bad plan," C.C. stepped back, "But if you think for one second that I'm going to enjoy it... or that I NEED your help for that matter..."

"There, there CaCa," Niles teased, his impish grin lighting up his face, "Don't worry, I'll help you get your backer. Tell you what, I'll come with you, get you started and then you can do the rest on your own, alright?" Niles patted her head for good measure.

C.C. felt her blood begin to boil and her fist clenched at her side. _How dare he talk to me as if I were one of the children! oh, how I'd love to slap that smug grin off of his face..._

But before C.C. could do anything Niles had already vanished from the kitchen, undoubtedly to avoid the tsunami of rage that was about to erupt from Miss Babcock, with only one thought in his mind: _Oh, this is going to be fun..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for great reviews, I'm feeling the love right now ;-). Okay tonight's chapter is a lot longer and has that little bit of M that I promised. Hope ya'll enjoy it...**

**P.S. - These characters still aren't mine... :-(.**

Chapter 3

The next day C.C. brought a dress to change into after work. _No point in travelling all the way back home to change, _she'd thought to herself that morning before picking out a light blue, strappy dress that came to just above her knees and hugged her figure in all the right places. Well, if she was going to be forced into going on a double date with Merry Maid she might as well look presentable. This was all for a backer after all... wasn't it?

The work day went rather smoothly with few interruptions from Niles, or that big haired nanny that Maxwell seemed so fond of, and of course the occasional zinger and impish grin was thrown her way. But at 5:00 on the dot C.C. made her way to the guest room to get changed and fix her hair and her makeup.

By six she was ready and had made her way down the back stairs, through the kitchen to the den. When she saw no sign of Niles she decided to pour herself a drink as she waited for him. Just as she was about to pour the front door swung open and Maxwell walked in followed by Br... B... the boy, who was dressed in full baseball gear that was absolutely caked in mud.

"Dad, I told you that I was no good at baseball," the boy whined as he threw his baseball bat to the floor, "Can't I just find something else to play?"

"Absolutely not," Maxwell positively spat, "No one got any good at anything by quitting Brighton."

"But Dad..."

"No buts Brighton!"

"What's all the ruckus about?" asked Nanny Fine entering from the kitchen no doubt, as she pranced in, in her latest tight gaudy outfit.

"Dad's forcing me to play baseball" Brighton whined pulling a face.

"Oh, now B, I'm sure that's not true..." she started, looking to Mr Sheffield for confirmation.

"No that sounds about right..." Maxwell replied as he strode through the living room towards the office, followed closely by his son and the rambling nanny who continued to complain about how Maxwell shouldn't force his children into anything, stopping only once to throw a "Oh, Miss Babcock, don't you look gorgeous!" in C.C.'s direction.

On the landing at the top of the front stairs Niles stood and watched her pour a little too much Jack Daniels into a glass and tip it back before pouring another. He admired the light blue dress that brought out the colour of her eyes and hugged every curve, the sight of those long smooth legs that he rarely got to see, even the way that a few stray blond curls hung around her face from the classy updo which only served to highlight her long slender neck. _Good God man! get a hold of yourself, we're talking about C.C. Babcock here! _

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and slowly walked down the front stairs.

"Watch the whiskey, Babcock, " C.C. turned to face him, "I've already promised to get you this backer, I don't want to have to carry you home too."

C.C. looked him up and down. She had to admit that for a butler her cleaned up really well, in his navy blue Armani suit and a tie to match, and his strawberry blond curls swept out of his face and... there's that cologne again...

"For the last time Dust Mop," C.C. glared as she put her glass back on the tray, "I don't NEED your help..."

"Oh, that's right," Niles snapped his fingers, "I completely forgot I was only going to start you off... Don't worry Miss Babcock, I have complete faith that you will be just fine." he patronised, loving how angry it made her when someone treated her as inferior, especially a butler. however he swiftly headed towards the front door before a sentence even began to form on her lips.

C.C., whose entire face at this point was a deep shade of red, picked up the baseball bat that was lying on the floor and followed Niles to the door, but before he turned around she stopped herself. As much as she hated to admit it, she did need his help in reeling in Mr. McClanahan... she could always beat him to a pulp later.

The ride to the McClanahans was quiet and uneventful. Niles was silently thinking about how the night might go, and cooking up various evil plans to gain one up on his nemesis who now sat beside him. C.C. on the other hand could not contain her anger much longer as various things that Niles had recently said danced through her head.

_Tell you what I'll come with you, get you started and then you can do the rest on your own, alright?... Don't worry, I'll help you get your backer... I have complete faith in you..._

Who does that man think he is? C.C. thought to herself, _I'm C.C. Babcock, the Bitch Of Broadway, the idea of me needing that... that... servants help is laughable at best! _but looking over at him with that smug grin on his face her blood began to go from a light simmer to a brutal boil.

Once they arrived and Niles helped Miss Babcock out of her side of the limo they made their way through the grand lobby, with mouths agape at the gorgeousness of the building, and stepped into the elevator. It was then that the patronising grin on Niles face became too much to bare and C.C. reached over and pressed the emergency button.

Without so much as a thought C.C. pressed herself against Nile's body, effectively pinning him against the elevator wall, and kissed him hungrily. Her tongue battling against his lips, begging to gain entrance.

At first Niles was completely caught off guard and held his hands out to his sides as he tried to figure out what was going on. It only took him a few seconds, however, to part his lips deepening the delicious kiss, and place his hands tenderly on C.C's hips. All Niles could think of in that moment was the feel of C.C.'s tongue in his mouth, the smell of Channel No.5 that lingered in the air, the feel of her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, the... oh my God, what was she doing now...

C.C. had brought one of her hands down to undo the button and zipper of his trousers and slipped her hand in to take him fully in her hand. He gasped at the feel of her touch and C.C. took that moment to begin tenderly placing a series of kisses down his neck as she continued to stroke him. she slowly began to quicken her pace, pumping faster and faster causing Niles to moan louder and louder until he pulled her back slightly to look into her eyes.

"C.C. I need you..." he whispered softly as she continued to make his eyes grow darker and darker with desire.

"That's right Niles," she replied, "don't forget exactly who needs who..."

She continued to pump as he got closer and closer to the edge. It wasn't until C.C. could sense that he was just about to let go that she hurriedly stopped what she was doing, removed her hand and walked over to press the button signalling for the elevator to continue its ascent before smoothing down her hair and dress.

The blood rushed back to Niles brain just in time for him to zip up his trousers and readjust himself before the elevator doors opened.

"What the hell was that?" Niles asked angrily as they stepped off the elevator.

"Oh, I was just getting you started... I'm sure you can do the rest on your own." C.C. smiled as she rang to doorbell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay, as I mentioned before I'm a Uni student and have a lot of studying to do for January exams, but no more lectures... which means more updates, yay! thank you all again for great reviews, so glad I decided to give this writing thing a go xxx**

**P.S.- Still don't own Niles or C.C., but can proudly call Mr. and Mrs. McClanahan my own creations ;-).**

Chapter 4

Niles was just about to retort when the door was opened by a short, plump lady who seemed to be in her mid sixties.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," C.C. quickly started, thinking they had come to the wrong door, "we're looking for Mr and Mrs McClanahan..."

"Oh, no Toots, you've come to the right place," The woman answered in a thick Irish accent, "I'm Ellen McClanahan, and you must be Niles and C.C. Babcock, please come in, Dearies."

Niles and C.C. walked into the penthouse which was beautifully decorated in beiges and browns, with photos covering every wall and cushions crowding the couches that sat right in front of them. C.C. couldn't help but compare this lovely penthouse to her own, theirs seemed homely and comfortable while hers was decorated in harsh and cold, black and whites.

And she had to admit that she was rather surprised with Mrs McClanahan, as she had almost expected the typical trophy wife. oh, she had seen it so many times before, the elderly multi-millionaire with the gorgeous twenty- something, blonde airhead of a wife. however, she had to say that she could see herself almost enjoying an evening in the presence of this bubbly, homely lady.

Niles on the other hand was almost on autopilot, he still could barely wrap his thoughts around what had just happened. _Though you kind of asked for that... didn't you, _he thought to himself. He knew that he had been pushing it slightly but that was just the way they played, wasn't it? C.C. had crossed a line that had remained uncrossed since the day she first walked through the door of the Sheffield mansion. But now that she'd crossed it... well, let's just say that two can play at _this_ game...

"You have a lovely penthouse Mrs. McClanahan," C.C. stated sincerely, already deciding that she somewhat liked this woman.

"Well, thank you Mrs Babcock, I'm proud to say that I decorated it myself," she smiled lovingly around her living room, "but please call me Ellen, Dearie"

"Oh, well then you must call me C.C. and I'm afraid to say that it's only **Miss** Babcock." C.C. replied.

"Oh, surely not!" Ellen looked shocked, "A beautiful woman like you? Niles what's putting you off?"

"Well, Ellen," Niles finally returned to the conversation at hand, his composure returning fully, "I have yet to determine whether it's the fangs, or the strange effects the full moon has on her."

C.C. sent him an icy glare, "Or maybe his arthritis makes it too difficult to get down on one knee..."

"... it seems you've never had a problem getting down on **both** knees, Babcock..." Niles carried on.

"...you would be so lucky!"

At this point Ellen let out the most contagious, full hearted laugh either had heard, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"I see it's one of those 'there's a thin line between love and hate' relationships." Ellen beamed, her entire face red from laughter, "Oh, Andy is going to love the two of you."

"That's my Ellen, knowing what I'll like before I know myself," A tall man with shoulder length grey hair and a slight beard entered the room. He was wearing a grey suit and smoking on a pipe and by the sound of his accent he was probably just as Irish as his wife.

He extended a hand to Niles and announced himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Andrew McClanahan, please call me Andy, you must be Niles." Niles took his hand and shook it warmly before letting the man's attention fall to C.C. "And you must be C.C. Babcock, I've heard a lot about you." he took her hand and place a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Oh, don't let the rumours fool you, sir," Niles said with a smile, "once you get to know her she's much, much worse." His impish grin only grew bigger upon hearing Mr McClanahan roaring with laughter.

"Oh, one of _those _relationships," Mr McClanahan smirked, "How lovely!"

"You call it a relationship. Some might see it as being held hostage!" C.C. replied matching Niles' grin.

"What is this, foreplay?" Ellen asked playfully, "well, not until we've at least eaten, Dearies. Cook has prepared us a lovely dinner."

"Yes, Indeed," Mr McClanahan indicated towards the dining area and the four of them started walking in the direction, "I must confess that this is Cook's first night, we have no idea what she has prepared, I believe she referred to it as "a really good nosh" whatever that may be."

Niles and C.C. looked at each other, and for the split moment almost called it truce as they began to laugh together.

"Is this an American term that we should know?" Ellen asked inquisitively as both couples took their seats at the dining room table.

"No, Ellen," Niles began to explain, "We have a Nanny at the house who is probably very similar to your cook. It's a term used primarily in the Jewish community, "a really good nosh" is probably just a really good meal, whereas a "light nosh" is simply just a snack."

"I see," Andy replied, "Did you find it hard learning all these terms, Niles? I noticed your English accent."

"Oh, not at all, I was here a good fifteen years before Nanny Fine entered the household, and from then on I think we all practically learned these phrases in about a year."

"Speak for yourself Bellboy," C.C. butted in, "I still have no idea what a Yenta is..."

"It's what you would be if you weren't a such a Shiksa," Niles retorted

"Can it Dust Mop!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll just have to shut up myself, and we both know how easily I can do that..." C.C. ran her hand up and down Niles' thigh under the table, causing him to bite back a moan.

_Well, if this is the game she wants to play, _thought Niles silently, _Then let's play..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Sorry if this chapter's a little off, with exams in Jan. and getting ready for Christmas the pressures kinda on :-). Planning a Christmas one-shot as well so look for that in the next few days- got a great idea! happy reading... oh, should mention that there is some M content in this chapter...**

**P.S. - still do not own any of the nanny characters...**

Chapter 5

"Now, you two," Ellen smiled as she noticed the expression on Niles's face, "What did I say about foreplay before dinner?"

"Why, Mrs McClanahan I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," C.C. smiled back sweetly, as she removed her hand from Niles's thigh.

"I must apologise, Ellen," Niles grinned, "C.C.'s always had a problem keeping her hands off me."

"Oh keep dreaming Butler Boy!" C.C. sat back in her chair while the other three laughed heartily.

"So Niles," Andy began, "From some of C.C.'s comments, am I to assume that you're a butler?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I work for Maxwell Sheffield," Niles stated simply as he took a sip of the water that was placed before him.

"Oh, so it's the butler and the socialite," Andy's eyes lit up at the opportunity of hearing a good love story, "How fascinating, I would certainly love to hear your story."

Niles wasted no time in telling their story, right from the beginning when C.C. first entered the mansion, mentioning significant moments such as the death of Sara, the arrival of Nanny Fine, their kiss in the den (not skipping the "cluck like a chicken" story of course!) , and of course C.C. finished the story with the tale of how they eventually got together. Satisfied that they'd made a believable lie to finish they both sat back to take a few sips of their drinks, which had now been replaced with red wine.

"Well, what about you two?" C.C. asked politely, though she had to admit, she kind of liked telling the story of her and Niles, "How did you two get together?"

Andy smiled sweetly as he recalled the first time he met his wife, "Well, I guess you could say it was love at first sight. It was a friend's 18th birthday, I believe, and I saw her sitting all by herself sipping on a glass of red wine. Even to this day I look at her and nothing's changed... oh, sure a few wrinkles and maybe she's put on a few pounds since, but the reason I don't go for all those blonde bimbos that men in my circles tend to go for is because nothing, bar none, could ever replace true love."

Andy leaned over and kissed his wife sweetly on the lips, while Niles and C.C. sat in shock both thinking the same thing: _Why can't I find love like that?_

But their thoughts were soon interrupted as the swinging door that supposedly led to the kitchen swung open to reveal a short, slightly over-weight blonde lady carrying a tray full of food.

"Oy, I'm so sorry it took so long Mr and Mrs McClanahan, but I had a problem with your stove," a familiar voice rang out, "I finally figured out that it wasn't gas! Well here it is, my famous _porkeau _de pruneau." and she set down four plates.

"Nadine?" Niles asked sceptically.

"Niles?" Nadine practically jumped, " what are you doing here?" she asked as Niles stood up to return Nadine's hug and give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Well, we're here to talk to Mr and Mrs... oh, sorry... Andy and Ellen, about Sheffield- Babcock productions next production."

"We? ..." Nadine looked over and saw C.C., "Oh, Miss Babcock, don't you look gorgeous!" Nadine walked around the table to hug a very reluctant C.C. Babcock.

"Nadine," C.C. forced a smile, "I haven't seen you since you almost cost us over 20 backers and a whole lot of money."

"Almost," Nadine smiled, oblivious to the venom in C.C.'s voice, "Actually it turned out that our little stunt earned you the backers! Sorry again Niles that they didn't like your singing."

"Oh, that's quite alright Nadine," Niles then turned to Andy and Ellen, who sat patiently with smiles on their faces, "Oh, the nanny we mentioned before happens to be Nadine's sister Fran. Nadine catered an event for Sheffield-Babcock productions some time back now."

The McClanahans nodded in understanding, but were cut off from saying anything when a thought crossed Nadine's mind.

"Oh my gawd! Niles how long have you and Miss Babcock been together?" asked the stunned Nadine.

"Oh, well Nadine, it's been a while... we just kept it a secret for some time." answered Niles hurriedly.

"Should have known," Nadine shook her head, "Every time you sang when I was there Miss Babcock got that funny look in her eyes that my Barry gets when I make lasagne." she let out the trademark Fine Laugh and walked towards the kitchen door, leaving Niles to stare at a bright red C.C. Babcock as she eyed the dish in front of her admiringly (even she had to admit that Nadine was a good cook).

"Well, it was nice to see you two again, I'll let you enjoy your meal while I get back to the kitchen, please enjoy..." and with that the bright, bubbly blonde vanished into the kitchen.

Andy and Ellen threw their heads back laughing, "Is your nanny as big a character as our cook then?" Ellen asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Please," C.C. started as she finished a mouthful of Nadine's delicious meal, "Nadine might be a character, but she's nothing compared to our Nanny Fine," Niles couldn't help but smile at C.C.'s sudden kind words about Fran... that was until she added, "Nanny Fine is ten time more obnoxious and at least 20 times louder and more irritating..."

"Hey, watch it witch," Niles protested, "That's my best friend you're talking about!"

"Oh, how nice. The domestics stand up for each other," C.C. grinned, though truthfully she had always been a little jealous of the relationship that the Nanny had with Niles. _I mean, I was here long before her and he treats me like dirt!_

"That's enough C.C..." Niles warned, the jokes about his station in life always seemed to bother him.

"Or what, Lemon Bowl Fresh?"

"Or **I'll** have to find a way to shut **you** up," Niles grinned mischievously as he placed a hand on her knee.

"You wouldn't dare!" C.C. gave him a warning glare.

"Here we go again," Ellen laughed, "Don't you two ever take a break? How on earth did you stay apart for so long?"

Niles and C.C. grinned at the older couple and everyone tucked into their meal as the conversation continued, Niles never removing his hand from C.C.'s knee. It wasn't until after Nadine had taken away the desert and gone to finish cleaning the kitchen that Niles finally decided to get his own back.

Looking down at the dining room table he noticed the exquisite design and intricate detail, and had wondered if it had been handmade. So this was the topic he decided to bring up with Andy, and as he began to tell the tale of how his great grandfather had made the table himself in his basement so many years ago, stopping every now and then to point out small details in the wood, Niles slowly began to creep his hand up C.C.'s thigh.

At first she thought nothing of it, as he moved his hand so slowly it was barely noticeable, it wasn't until he reached the hem of her skit and started to pull it back that she realised exactly what he was doing. By the time he had pulled her skirt completely back and reached her hip she was breathing heavily and starting to sweat. She looked over at Niles, who showed no sign that anything was out of the ordinary, and seemed rather involved in the discussion over the table.

Niles slowly moved his hand towards her core and began massaging her softly through the thin layer of her silk panties. C.C. rested her head on the back of her chair and began to move into his touch as he gradually increased the pace and the pressure on her clit, driving her closer and closer to the edge. she couldn't remember the last time a man had touched her like that. Then again, if someone were to ask her name at that point she wouldn't have remembered it. Even more surprising, however was how Niles managed to retain his composure, talking in depth with Andy about the table they were all sitting at.

Ellen, who had heard the story a few too many times, had let her mind wonder slightly, thinking that their two guests were thoroughly interested in the tale her husband was telling. She absent-mindedly placed an arm on the table sending the teaspoon she had used to stir her tea tumbling to the ground. What she saw when she went to pick up the spoon was enough to make anyone blush.

"Andy, darling," Ellen started once she had sat back up in her seat, "why don't we move this to the living room. The couches are so much more comfortable," she looked at the younger couple with a knowing smile, "and all hands will be visible..."

"I am so sorry, Mrs McClanahan..." Niles blushed, removing his hand with a start.

"It's Ellen, Dearie. And there's no need to apologise for being in love," Ellen smiled warmly, "Shall we?" she stood and motioned towards the living room.

"Certainly," Niles helped C.C., who was the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen, out of her chair before whispering softly in her ear, "You're not the only one that knows how to tease."

Niles and C.C. followed Ellen out of the dining area, pursued by a chuckling Andy who was still unsure of exactly what happened at his great grandfather's dining table, but was sure as hell looking forward to hearing his wife tell the tale later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry, I know it's been a while. I haven't given up on this story, believe me I've still got a few ideas up my sleeve :-). but here's the next chapter and I'll try not to wait so long to upload the next one xxx**

**P.S.- Still don't own these characters.**

Chapter 6

After the embarrassing scene at the dining room table the younger couple decided it would be best to call a truce for the rest of the night. Of course their regular degree of insults flowed as they sat chatting with Ellen and Andy, however both decided to keep their hands in plain view at all times. The rest of the night went splendidly, so splendid in fact that it was quite a shock to everyone when C.C. gazed down at her watch and declare that it was already nearing midnight. Ellen and Andy saw Niles and C.C. to the door and Andy handed C.C. a cheque there and then, proclaiming that, "If this is the magnificent company we get working with you, we'll back anything you do."

This of course warranted an insult from Niles about just how many men had backed her, but he couldn't imagine it was for the same reason, earning him a swift elbow to the stomach and laughs from both Andy and Ellen. However the trip back was spent in complete silence as neither could quite bring themselves to look the other in the eyes.

* * *

By the next day it was almost as if everything was forgotten as the insults between them kept flying through the house, but it always remained at their usual level, as if they had silently agreed to never speak of that night again. So this was just another incident to add to the pile of topics they were not to talk about: Sara's death, the kiss in the den, the night of the Sheffield wedding, and now the evening with Andy and Ellen. If Niles and C.C. were honest with themselves, however, neither were sure just how long they could go on like this.

It wasn't until a few months later that the topic of "that night" came back to light. Niles was making his way to the kitchen, after thoroughly dusting the house, to begin cooking dinner when an awful screeching sound reached his ears. luckily he'd heard it often enough to know the source, however anyone else would have assumed a dying seagull had landed on the roof.

He entered the kitchen to watch Fran sitting at the kitchen table, eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, what did he do now?" he asked as he took a seat next to his best friend.

"It's what he didn't do..." Fran managed squeak out through sobs.

"What are you talking about Mrs. Sheffield?"

"Oh, Niles, Max and I are together, I mean we're finally married but..."

"Oh no you don't! I busted my ass to get you two together. So if you even utter the word divorce I'll kill the both of you..."

"What?! Niles, it's taken me five years to get this ring on my finger, I'm not giving it up now." Fran looked lovingly at the ring on her finger, "It's just that, I've been reading this book and..."

Fran noticed the look of disbelief on Niles's face, "That's right mister I know how to read! Anyway, I was reading this book, a romance novel by a guy called A.J. McClanahan and I just realised that Max and I have no real story to our relationship. I mean the boss falling for the nanny, how boring is that?"

Niles chuckled slightly to himself as he recalled the night he met Mr. McClanahan. "Fran, that's just a story!" he got up to prepare dinner for the family, "If it makes you feel any better Andy met his wife at a birthday party, no huge story there... however they did seem rather happy together. Lovely couple."

"Whose Andy?" Fran asked as she got up to throw the empty ice cream tub in the trash. Niles had not told Fran anything about that night, as he knew that if she knew he had gone on a date with Miss Babcock she, being the yenta that she is, would want to know every little detail. And he was certainly not about to tell her **everything** that happened that night.

"A.J. McClanahan," Niles answered pointing to the book Fran had left on the kitchen table while he busied himself retrieving some carrots to chop for dinner

"You know A.J. McClanahan?" Fran answered in shock.

"I went on a double date with him and his wife Ellen a few months ago," Niles answered simply, deciding there and then not to give up much more than that.

"Whadya win a competition or something? Niles, I didn't know you read romance novels. That's so deep," Fran looked at his with a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"Please, Mrs Sheffield I have never read a romance novel in my life!" Niles continued to chop at the carrots, avoiding all eye contact.

"Well, who was your date?" Fran asked deciding that she didn't like how secretive her friend was being. Niles was so caught off guard by the question that the knife in his hand slipped and cut into his finger as he let out a howl of pain.

Fran rushed to her friends aid, as she grabbed his hand and held it under the running water of the sink, before removing a band aid from her purse which hung over the kitchen chair and covered his finger. For added measure she kissed his finger though the band aid and said, "There all better, you gotta be careful Scarecrow. Can't have my best friend chopping himself into little bitty pieces."

Niles laughed at his friends childishness as she threw the coverings from the band aid into the trash. Fran took her seat at the kitchen counter as Niles continued to chop vegetables for dinner, determined to find out who this woman he was dating was. And exactly why she made him so jumpy. But her plan was put on hold when she heard a loud cry from upstairs.

"FRAN!" Maggie called down.

"Oy, why we had kids I'll never know" Fran joked as she headed upstairs, "Coming!"

Niles smiled to himself, quite proud that he had dodged a major bullet and continued to make his famous cottage pie. All thoughts of the evening he'd spent with the McClanahans and Miss Babcock vanishing from his mind as he began to clean his kitchen. Once all the dishes he had used to cook with had been washed and put away he began to wiped the counter top down and noticed the puddle of melted ice cream that Mrs. Sheffield had made on the kitchen table.

He cleaned the table quickly stealing a glance at the book that Fran had left on the table, and he almost did a double take. He picked up the book and his face went ghostly pale as he inspected the cover, for the title gracing the cover of the book simply read: _The Socialite And The Servant._

**I know... cliffhanger! :-) please review xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Okay, here's chapter 7. Happy new years everybody! please review as it inspires me to write more!**

**P.S.- I know, I got lazy and the characters names in Mr. McClanahan's books are simply the names of the actors who played them in the sitcom, I just thought it would make it easier to follow... I do not own C.C., Niles, Mr. Sheffield, Lauren Lane, Daniel Davis or Charles Shaughnessy :-).**

Chapter 7

_No, he wouldn't..._Niles thought to himself, shaking his head, _Andy would never write a story about us... would he?_

"Niles! Will you stop that incessant noise!" C.C. barked as she walked through the swinging door of the kitchen. Niles realised that the timer on the oven that he had set was now making a loud buzzing sound.

"I've tried, but every time you open your mouth it just starts up again." Niles retorted lamely as he hid the book in one of the cupboards, vowing to read it later, and turned off the timer. C.C. rolled her eyes and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before heading straight back out the door towards the office.

Niles was not himself throughout dinner and it showed. Twice he nearly tripped over his own feet, trying to figure if the book had really been about him and C.C. Once Mr. Sheffield had decided that there was obviously something wrong with the butler that night he excused him and told him that the children would clean up after dinner. Niles knew this was a lie and that he'd be forced to clean up everything from dinner in the morning, but he was so distracted by the thought of that damn book that it didn't take much persuasion for him to head through the kitchen and grab the book before heading upstairs to the privacy of his room.

His worst fears were realised as he opened the book and began to read about all about him and C.C. Thank God Andy had the decency to change the names of the characters, and of course a few things were edited here and there as they had not known Andy long enough to divulged every sordid little detail on their relationship. But what really concerned Niles was that A.J. McClanahan was famous for going into a little too much detail when it came to love scenes- he left nothing to the imagination. So when Niles read the scene of him and C.C. finally getting together his entire face turned a deep shade of crimson as he imagined himself and C.C. in that exact situation...

_It was nearing Christmas and the entire mansion was decorated in bright greens and reds. Lauren, of course, was never really that interested in the holiday season, but decided to use it to her advantage. She stood in the office doorway looking longingly at the business man sitting behind the desk, writing furiously. He never paid her much attention, but that was all about to change, or so she thought._

_ "Charles, look what I'm standing under, isn't that mistletoe?" she asked innocently, pointing at the mistletoe that hung from the doorframe._

_ "I don't know," he answered cluelessly, "looks rather like Holly."_

_ "It's mistletoe," she insisted, "and I believe tradition calls for a kiss."_

_ Luckily for him, Charles, ever so afraid of commitment, saw his way out as the butler rounded the corner behind Lauren to enter the den. He called out, "Daniel, old man."_

_ The butler stopped in his tracks and turned around to walk back towards the office door, "sir?" he asked as he stood beside the tall voluptuous blonde in the doorway._

_ "Look up old man," he replied casually with a grin._

_ Daniel looked up at the mistletoe, and then down into two utterly shocked blue eyes. "I hardly think that would be appropriate, sir." he turned slightly, a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Daniel had long ago come to terms with the fact that this strong, intimidating, vivacious woman would never be his. But he was stopped once again by his employer, who was determined to put Lauren off trying this trick again._

_ "Come on, dear boy. It's not exactly like you've never kissed her before..." he grinned as the expressions on both faces before him changed as memories began to flood back, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that neither seemed to find these particular memories repulsive at all, "a tradition's a tradition, you have to kiss her." he place his glasses on the bridge of his nose and began studying the contracts on his desk once again._

_ "Oh, very well sir. But I expect a rather large Christmas bonus for this." Daniel smiled playfully at the blonde who at this point was mere inches away from him. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer, before gently brushing his lips against hers. It was a shock, to say the least, when instead of pulling away from him she only tried to deepen the kiss, and who was he not to comply to the woman's demands?_

_ Lauren was surprised, yet again, at how soft his lips were. she just couldn't get over how right it felt, being there in his arms and so she kissed him back, her tongue brushing against his lips begging to gain entrance into his mouth. She needed to know if it would be as great as she remembered... as great as she had fantasized every night since. She was over the moon when his lips parted and their tongues met, causing both to moan loudly, forgetting that they were not the only people in the room._

_ But, contrary to popular belief, Charles was a smart man, he knew that it was a good idea to give his two friends some privacy and he quickly exited the office through the balcony doors._

_ Lauren slid her hands up his chest, along his neck and into his hair. They were now kissing as if their lives depended on it, both realising that this was not just as good as they remembered it, it was so much better as they didn't have the pesky influence of alcohol to hide behind. Once the need for oxygen overwhelmed both of them they parted, Daniel trailing kisses down her neck, catching small breathes in between. His lips finally reached to top of her shirt and his fingers reached up to touch to the top button of her blouse._

_ "May I?" he asked hopefully, ever the gentleman._

_ "Please." she replied, a desperate need in her voice..._

Niles only made it halfway through the steamy scene that followed before slamming the book shut with a loud, "Shit!" as he realised the absolute thought of being in such a situation with that infuriating woman turned him on so much it hurt.

He stood up from his bed and walked into his bathroom, cursing the fact that he was forced to take a cold shower over Miss Babcock, of all people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: thank you all for amazing reviews- I know the last chapter was kinda short so I hope this one's long enough :-). And for those of you that hate me for not including the scene from McClanahan's book- I promise you will find out exactly what that dirty old man wrote ;-). please keep the reviews coming xxx**

Chapter 8

The next morning C.C. walked in, just like every other day, with her usual "Hello, hello." before sitting down at her place at the Sheffield's dining room table. Niles swiftly dished up her breakfast and put it on the table in front of her.

C.C. eyed the plate suspiciously. Blueberry waffles with just the right amount of syrup, the plate looked clean, the cutlery seemed clean. This was unusual. But no coffee, _Maybe that's where he'll get me_, C.C. guessed.

"Niles could I have some coffee please," C.C. asked tentatively as she took a bite of her waffles.

Niles nodded his head before grabbing the coffee pot and pouring her a cup of coffee. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the mental images out of his head, and standing so close to her it was becoming increasingly difficult. He watched as she brought another forkful of waffles to her mouth and closed her eyes as she moaned quietly, relishing the taste of Niles's home cooked waffles. He couldn't help the small voice in his head that silently told him that he had caused that look of pleasure to spread over her face. It was then that a loud scream shook him from his thoughts.

"Niles!" C.C. jumped to her feet as the hot coffee that overflowed from the cup now landed on her lap.

"Miss Babcock, I am so sorry," Niles apologised hurriedly as he grabbed a napkin from the table and began dabbing at her black pencil skirt trying to soak up some of the hot liquid. His face soon turned an even darker shade of crimson when he noticed exactly what he was doing. He calmly stood up straight and handed the napkin to C.C. with a bow of his head before exiting the dining room to get a cloth to clean the table.

Maxwell, of course, barely raised his head from the newspaper he was reading as he, just like the children, assumed this was just another one of Niles's practical jokes. C.C. was trying in vain to remove the coffee stain from her skirt and gain what little composure she could. But there was one particular Jewish yenta that was not fooled. Fran knew that something was up with her friend and she was determined to find out exactly what.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty eventless as Niles remained in the kitchen and entered the office only when he was summoned. C.C. was completely unaware that anything was out of the ordinary in the Sheffield mansion, she too assumed that this was just another of Niles practical jokes. Sure it was a little harsher than usual, and he _did _apologise. But of course he would with Maxwell sitting only a few feet away from them. However, C.C. had to admit (to herself at least) that having the hot liquid scald her thighs was worth it to just feel the warmth of his hands on her again...

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Maxwell interrupted her thoughts and began digging around in one of the drawers in his desk, "Mr. McClanahan wanted me to give this to you." Maxwell handed a small package to his business partner and sat back in his seat, trying -and failing- to contain the grin on his face. He'd been waiting to see C.C.'s reaction to Mr. McClanahan's new book all day, and was quite proud of himself for waiting so long.

"I believe it's a signed copy of his new book" Maxwell grinned, but too his disappointment, C.C. only seemed vaguely interested.

"Well, I hope you thanked him for me," C.C. smiled back at Maxwell before slipping the package into her briefcase. Had it been any other investor C.C. would have simply thrown the package in the trash and would not have given it another thought, but she was actually rather fond of the McClanahans and though she felt no desire to read any of his books she did feel that she owed the old man a certain degree of respect.

Maxwell was shocked that she had kept hold of the gift from their most cherished investor, for he had seen her throw out expensive vases and paintings from hundreds of investors in the past. However he was mostly disappointed that he wouldn't be there to observe her reaction when she opened it, for he found it rather hilarious that Mr McClanahan had written a romantic story based on the relationship between his business partner and his butler. _They must have pulled off a rather convincing act that night, _Maxwell thought silently, wondering if he dared approach the subject with C.C. but as hard as he tried, his curiosity got the better of him.

Silently cursing the fact that he was picking up one of his wife's most annoying traits he asked: "I never did ask you how dinner with Mr and Mrs McClanahan went..." Maxwell removed his glasses and set them on the table, signalling that he was ready for a lengthy discussion on the matter.

C.C. however made no such effort as she continued to pour over the scripts on her lap, offering him only a vague answer of: "It was lovely. The McClanahans are wonderful people." but Maxwell was not willing to give up that easily.

"And nothing happened between you and Niles?"

C.C.'s eyes shot up and eyed him suspiciously. She knew that Niles and Maxwell were close, but there was no way that Niles had told him what happened that night... did he? _Oh, if he did..._

"I'm not sure I like what you're implying Maxwell."

"I simply mean... well... we all know that you have this little game going on between the two of you. I'm just hoping you didn't make Mr and Mrs McClanahan feel... uncomfortable... with the insults and the pranks. You were both on good behaviour?"

"What are we, children? We know how to behave, Maxwell!" C.C. thought back to that night and realised that maybe she wasn't being completely truthful, "I'll admit that our... 'game' as you called it, was slightly above our usual level. However, Andy and Ellen seemed to think it was just the spirit of our relationship, they seemed to find it almost... endearing."

"Well, they certainly seemed to like you," Maxwell once again put his glasses back on, admitting defeat. He'd known C.C. long enough to know when she was reluctant to talk about something, "Maybe we should team the two you up again sometime..."

* * *

Back in the Kitchen, however, Niles was not getting away with divulging such few details to **his** friend.

"You know what Niles, You don't have to tell me anything," Fran sighed as she once again slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs, "I wouldn't hear it anyway, cuz now I'm dead."

"Oh, Mrs Sheffield, when will you learn that Jewish guilt doesn't work on the British," Niles smiled as he continued to mix the cake batter he was planning on turning into tonight's dessert, "There is simply nothing to tell. I've been feeling a little under the weather lately, maybe I'm in need of a vacation." he shot a hopeful look towards his friend.

"Nothing to tell? **Nothing** to tell?" she rose to her feet and moved to stand right in front of him, "So please explain to me why I had to find out from my sister that my best friend went on a double date with the Bitch of Broadway?"

"Oh please, I was helping **your **husband gain an investor for one of his shows. Do you know how much money Andy has contributed to Sheffield-Babcock productions after just one double date with me and Miss Babcock."

"Nadine said that you've been dating her for- and I quote- "quite some time now."" Fran spat victoriously.

"You expect me to tell her, in front of a major potential investor, that I'm pretending to be in love with a woman I can't stand the sight of?" Niles matched her victorious grin.

"And why didn't you tell me about this double date sooner?"

"Because I knew that you would read too much into it!" Niles shouted, "Besides I hardly think telling you that I'm going on a double date with one of your favourite authors is such a splendid idea."

"So are you telling me that you are not in a relationship with Miss Babcock?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why did I find this lying on the green loveseat in the office?" Fran dangled a black lacy bra between herself and Niles. Niles swallowed hard at the thought of how C.C. would look in that incredibly sexy bra, before grabbing it from her hands and looking at the label- _34C._

"Miss Babcock is a 36D. **You **are a 34C," he smiled triumphantly "which begs the question- why was **your** bra lying on the green loveseat in the office?"

"No. It begs the question of how you know Miss Babcock's bra size? or how you know mine for that matter..."

"Mrs. Sheffield," Niles sighed, "Need I remind you that I do all the laundry around here? I know your bra size, I know Miss Margret's bra size and, yes, I know Miss Babcock's bra size. There have been a few occasions where I've had to wash and dry a few of her clothes... mostly because I messed them in the first place."

"Yeah, but you don't go looking at the cup size!" Fran smacked his arm.

"Well if I don't then you might end up walking around in one of Miss Margret's bras, and I can't imagine that would be very comfortable now would it?" Fran considered his response for a moment.

"So there's nothing going on between you and Miss Babcock?"

"No there isn't" Niles shook his head.

"And nothing major happened that night?"

"You mean besides the fact that I had to go on a date with the spawn of Satan?" Niles grinned.

"Oy, I'm sorry I even thought there was something going on between you two."

"Please, me and Miss Babcock?" Niles faked a shudder, "The very idea repulses me," he lied before placing the cake in the oven.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Mrs Sheffield, I have some laundry to wash and fold." Niles held Fran's bra at arm's length, letting it dangle by one of the straps off his index finger as he exited the kitchen towards the laundry room.

"Sure, any excuse to go through my underwear!" Fran yelled after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Really glad ya'll are enjoying this story. Okay, so you finally get to find out what got Niles so worked up. I should point out that I've never written anything like this before- I found it kinda difficult actually- So I would really appreciate any comments you have. Thanks, and have fun reading ;-).**

Chapter 9

Miss Babcock arrived home to be greeted noisily by Chester, who raced across the penthouse and barked madly at her when she entered through the front door. Contrary to what other's might have thought, C.C. was actually quite fond of the little fur ball and he seemed to love her back. For some bizarre reason he only seemed to hate her when Fran was around.

_Typical male, _C.C. thought to herself, _Loves you like crazy until a younger, more beautiful woman comes along. _She bent down to pick him up and snuggled him as she threw her briefcase onto her couch, before heading toward the kitchen to first feed Chester, then herself. She eventually gave up on deciding what to cook for herself and ordered in some Chinese, laughing at how even she was picking up a few things from Nanny Fine.

Once her food had arrived and she was settled on her couch in some comfy clothes she opened her briefcase to retrieve the work she had planned on finishing that night. But those plans were put on hold when her hand brushed against the small brown package that Maxwell had given her earlier. Pure curiosity drove her to remove the book from the brown paper that had previously been wrapped around it and she eyed the book's cover.

The background was of a couple walking along the beach towards a magnificent sunset while waves crashed along the shore, barely missing the footprints left behind by the obviously happy couple. The title was done in an orange cursive font and simply read: _The Socialite and The Servant_.

_Like that story hasn't been done to death, _C.C. thought to herself. Although she would never admit to it, she had read a few romance novels in her time, so the title held no significance to her, that was until she opened the front cover to read the message that Andy had written inside:

**_ Dear Niles and C.C._**

**_ Thank you for your delightful company, Ellen and I thoroughly enjoyed your visit and hope we could meet again soon. I have to admit that I found your story fascinating and hope you don't mind that I based these characters loosely on the two of you. I think I captured the banter and the spirit of your relationship quite splendidly- even if I do say so myself- and I hope you enjoy reading my new book. I look forward to hearing your thoughts._**

**_ Best wishes, and hugs from Ellen._**

**_ Andy._**

"What?!" C.C. yelled to her practically empty penthouse as she stood to her feet, "How dare he! That son of a bitch..."

Chester looked up at her quizzically, "Not that there's anything wrong with being a son of a bitch..." C.C. hurriedly told her beloved puppy, "Look at me I'm apologising to a mangy mutt!"

But all of a sudden things began to make sense. Maxwell's sly grin and sudden interest in what happened that night, Nanny Fine's suspicious behaviour, Niles's behaviour. _Niles has been acting a little strange lately. Has he read it? Should __**I **__read it?_

"No!" she once again shouted to nobody in particular, "I refuse to read some old man's romantic version of me and Niles. Ha, could you imagine?!" she sat back down next to Chester, who if she was completely honest was better at listening to her than her therapist.

"Really? Me and Niles, acting all lovey dovey with one another. Hell, we had to pretend to be involved and still managed to insult each other the entire night. Although I have to admit, it wasn't like I didn't enjoy that night..." Chester cocked his head to one side, "Don't look at me in that tone of voice Chester! I'm not reading this damn book!"

C.C. stood back up to violently threw the book into the trash and stormed out of the room deciding that it was time for her to get into bed, all the way thanking God that she'd have the weekend to recover from this whole mess.

However, sleep didn't come as easily to C.C. as she would have liked. She lay in bed, tossing and turning, for some five or six hours before finally giving up and heading towards the living room. she sighed as she looked over at the trash can that contained Mr McClanahan's book. _ He did say that the characters were __**loosely **__based on us... maybe it's not so bad. But one thing's for sure- I won't know __**how **__bad it is by standing here like a moron staring at a trash can!_

C.C. walked across the room and ruffled through the papers in the trash can before lifting out the small book. A loud bark from behind her made her jump with fright.

"Chester! Don't start with me or I'll have you fixed," she pointed a stern finger at the dog.

Chester barked at her once more before scurrying back to the bedroom and into his little doggie bed.

_Alright, _C.C. thought as she sat back on the sofa and pulled a blanket over her legs, _Let's see what the old man has to say..._

* * *

A few hours later C.C. was nearing the end of the book, and was so far shocked at how closely the story she was reading mimicked her real life. The jokes, the banter, the pranks- not only could she picture it all but it had all actually happened at one time or another. One thing's for sure; she definitely had to give Andy points for accuracy when it came to the relationship she had with Niles. She'd finally finished the book and was thoroughly impressed.

"Well, Chester," she looked down at the ball of fluff, who at some point decided to crawl into a ball at her feet, "The man's good at his job, I'll give him that. If I was in a relationship with Niles it was be exactly like that..."

Chester barked.

"Oh, no. don't get me wrong. I could have done without that last scene. I mean, could you imagine me in such an intimate situation with **Niles** of all people?"

Chester barked again.

"Oh, shut up you fur ball. I hate the guy and you know it!"

Chester barked again.

"Oh sure, I know **you** like him. But that's only because he gives you doggie treats every time you see him."

Another bark from Chester.

"Because I care about your weight and health- that's why!" C.C. silently chastised herself for falling into another one sided argument with her dog, "Oh, it's been a long night, Chester. I don't care what time it is- I'm going to bed."

C.C. rose from the sofa, causing Chester to growl angrily at her as he jumped off the couch onto the hard wood floor. C.C. was so exhausted from staying up all night that sleep now came very easily to her, however- as much as she'd deny it to Chester and herself- that last chapter really got to C.C. So much so in fact, that it haunted her dreams. It forced her to imagine herself and Niles in that exact situation, as she lay sleeping that Saturday morning...

_His lips finally reached to top of her shirt and his fingers reached up to touch to the top button of her blouse._

_ "May I?" he asked hopefully, ever the gentleman._

_ "Please." she replied, a desperate need in her voice._

_ C.C. would have been happy for him to have just ripped the blouse right off of her, but instead he unbuttoned it painfully slowly. Kissing every inch of newly exposed skin tenderly. Personally, C.C. was never one for romance but this was so much more than just romance._

_ He slid the silky material off her shoulders, letting it ripple to the ground, and once again claimed her lips with his own._

_ "Stop me if I go too far..." Niles whispered as he started trailing kisses along her jaw line and brushed his hands up her back to unhook her bra._

_ "Niles..." she pulled him back and a look of pure disappointment shadowed his face, "...Lock the door."_

_ He was brought back to reality just long enough to realise that they were still standing in the open office doorway, but he was only too happy to push them both into the office and lock the door behind them. It was barely a second after he heard the gentle click of the lock that C.C. was right there with him again, pushing him against the office door. Her bare chest pressed against him as they kissed even more intensely than the first time. Niles completely abandoned his English gentleman persona and allowed his hands to roam freely over her body, memorising every single curve._

_ C.C. began to unbutton his dress shirt but, unlike Niles, she possessed no patience and had only unbuttoned his shirt half way when she let out a frustrated growl and ripped it completely off of his chest, thanking every God she could think of that he wasn't wearing an undershirt. Niles groaned loudly at the sudden skin on skin contact and turned them around so that C.C. was now pressed against the door._

_ He'd fantasized about this moment so many time in the past- dreamt of it, even. He'd dreamt of making love to the woman of his dreams for the first time, slowly and passionately, pouring all of his emotions into every touch, showing her exactly how much he loved her. But now that he was there, in that situation, he couldn't stand to wait a second longer. _

_ He slid his hands up her thighs, exposing more and more skin as he pulled her skirt up, pulling her close to him allowing her to feel very inch of his arousal pressed firmly against her. _

_ "Oh God, Niles!" C.C. moaned loudly as she brought her hands down to fumble with his belt. she eventually successfully loosened his belt and unbuttoned his trousers letting them fall to the floor around his ankles. _

_ Niles kicked them aside and quickly removed his boxers, never leaving C.C.'s arms, afraid she might change her mind at the last second. But C.C. had no intentions of backing down now. she reached behind her and unzipped her skirt and pushed it, along with her panties, down off her legs._

_ "I take back every comment I ever made about your appearance," Niles stated sincerely, stroking her cheek lovingly, "C.C. you're absolutely gorgeous." _

_ A light blush crept over her face."Niles, shut up and make love to me."_

_ He was only too happy to comply, as he pushed her more firmly against the office door and ran his hand down her thigh towards her knee, bringing it up slowly to rest on his hip before he gradually sank into her. Soft gasps escaped both of their lips as Niles pushed further into her, setting a slow and steady pace. Usually the one thing about sex that C.C. couldn't stand was the kissing, it always somehow made her feel suffocated, but now she couldn't get enough of it, hungrily kissing his lips, his neck, his shoulder, his chest- anywhere her lips could reach._

_ "C.C.," Niles whispered into her ear, "I love you so much..."_

_ Tears streamed down her cheeks as she quietly sobbed, "I love you too, Butler Boy..."_

* * *

Niles woke up with a start.

"Bloody hell!" He screamed into his empty room, before violently shaking the covers off of himself and retreating into his bathroom once more, "If I have that same damn dream one more time, I swear I'll shoot myself!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. But it will be another week before I can update again as I'm just about to go into exams week, but I promise another chapter next weekend, and hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for all the amazing reviews please keep them coming as they remind me to carry on writing! x**

Chapter 10

The weekend flew by far too quickly for C.C.'s liking and she soon found herself on the front steps of the Sheffield mansion on Monday morning. She rang the doorbell and waited the few seconds it took Niles to reach the door.

"Speedy service as always, Rubbermaid," she started with their usual morning routine.

"Well, we aren't all built with that incredible speed and agility you so often use to catch your prey," Niles threw back as he removed her coat.

C.C. had been driving herself crazy all weekend trying to figure out if he had read the book, and so had cooked up a small plan. She had found, in a very dark corner of her closet that was reserved for clothes very rarely used, a very tight extremely low cut shirt which she had long ago vowed to throw out but never got round to. If only she could get a reaction from him, maybe she could figure out if he read the book. And, boy- did she get a reaction.

Niles turned around from hanging her coat in the closet and his jaw practically left a dent in the wooden floor as he saw standing before him C.C. Babcock, in a black knee length pencil skirt and a skin tight white shirt that was so tight and so low cut he could just about see the black lacy bra beneath it.

"What?" C.C. asked starting to feel a little uncomfortable at the way he was staring at her.

"Do you really think that's an appropriate outfit for work?" Niles asked in a casual, couldn't- care- less tone, "I mean, do you really want to scare off **all **of your potential investors?"

"Well, I don't exactly see you heading for the hills!"

Niles turned to walk towards the dining room before mumbling quietly under his breath, "I wouldn't mind heading for those hills," . He walked through the door to the dining room, not noticing the blush that crept across C.C.'s face as she followed behind him.

"Careful I just waxed the floor in here this morning, it's a bit slippery." He warned her as she entered the room, he'd finally learnt his lesson from the last time C.C. slipped on a newly waxed floor and he was forced to care for her.

"Miss Babcock is here," he announced to the family seated at the table.

Everyone looked up to nod a general good morning in her direction and what they saw caused Brighton and Mr Sheffield to practically choke on their breakfast.

"C.C., don't you look smashing," Maxwell greeted warmly.

"Thank you, Maxwell," C.C. beamed, although slightly uncomfortable with the looks she was getting from everyone else, especially the boy, "It's Gucci"

"Well, why don't you try the other half of the shirt on too and we'll tell you how it looks," Fran spat bitterly, convinced that this was another one of C.C.'s attempts to get her husband's attention. Everyone was rather surprised when C.C. began to laugh.

"Nanny Fine, I've seen how you prance around in those short skirts- and you should, you have nice legs. Is it such a crime that I wear a shirt that shows off my best assets?" C.C. smiled at Fran across the table.

"Well, when you put it that way," Fran smiled back suspiciously, waiting for the punch line. By now Niles had dished up C.C.'s breakfast and was determined to not let C.C. know how much her outfit was affecting him. He set her plate in front of her, his position from above giving him a good view of her abundant cleavage.

"Well- if you ask me- when it comes to what you wear, wouldn't a gunny sack be breast," His entire face flushed as he caught his mistake, "I meant... wouldn't a gunny sack be **best**. Excuse me, I have a kitchen to clean."

He made a hasty exit from the room, well aware that all eyes were on him. _Well, that settles it- he probably read the book..._

"Niles," Maxwell's voice came through the intercom, "would you make us some tea, old man?"

"Of course, sir," Niles answered before turning to the stove to put the kettle on. _Oh God, please tell me she's at least put on a sweater, _he thought to himself. He'd managed to stay out of the office throughout most of the day, but the few times he had entered the office he felt like a bumbling idiot- trying in vain not to even look in C.C.'s direction as it made it profoundly easier to insult her appearance when he wasn't majorly turned on by it.

C.C. eyed Maxwell suspiciously, this was the fifth time today he had called Niles for some tea. On a normal business day Niles would be asked to bring in a tray of tea maybe two or three times and if C.C. wanted more tea in between she would go through to the kitchen to get it herself. It was almost as if Maxwell kept bringing Niles into the room for a reason. Although, she had to admit, she found it rather amusing the way Niles's face would turn bright red every time he entered the office. And it was rather cute the way he tried to avoid looking at her altogether.

Niles walked into the office, tea tray in hand, and glance in C.C.'s direction only once. _Damn, _He thought to himself, _maybe if I turn the air conditioning up she'll get cold... _

"Your tea, sir," Niles handed Maxwell his tea and he smiled gratefully in return, "Would you like some tea, Miss Babcock?" Niles asked without even looking in her direction.

"Yes please," C.C. got up from the loveseat to get her tea, thinking it might force Niles to actually look at her. Throughout the day C.C. made no effort to adjust her shirt as it slowly crept down, now exposing some of the lacy silk of the cups of her bra- something that did not go unnoticed by Niles. He held the cup of tea out towards her, trying very hard to maintain eye contact. C.C. loved having this effect on him and so when she reached out to take the cup she deliberately allowed her fingers to brush against his, causing him to flinch and the cup tumbled to the floor.

"Smooth move, Mrs Doubtfire," C.C. grinned.

"Just as well," Niles removed a tea towel from the tray, "we can't have the ice queen drinking hot liquids. Could you imagine the size of the puddle I'd have to clean up?"

"Oh, can it dust buster!" C.C. once again sat back down on the loveseat, although the contract she was pouring over before soon lost its appeal when she looked over to watch Niles clean the puddle of tea from the floor. From where she was sitting she had a fantastic view of his ass as he bent down to clean the mess. She never noticed how firm and perfect it really was. She had to desperately fight the urge to just reach out and touch it. _Oh God, seriously? _She thought to herself, _It's Niles for heaven's sake! Alright just focus on something else. Anything else... Crap..._

C.C. had looked away from Niles only to find Maxwell's eyes on her, an unnaturally wide, Cheshire Cat- like grin spreading across his face. Niles stood back up and placed the now soaking tea towel on the tray.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Niles asked, noticing the look on his friends face. C.C. shot Maxwell the meanest glare she could muster, but not even that removed the smile from his face.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine dear boy," Maxwell now turned his attention to the butler, "Would you mind awfully getting C.C. another cup of tea?"

"No, thank you," C.C. hurriedly grabbed a pile of scripts and placed them next to her on the sofa, "I really need to get on with these scripts."

"As you wish," Niles nodded and exited the room, rather confused as to what he might have missed.

The day had come to an end and it was time for C.C. to head home. She was just about to grab her coat when she started frantically looking for her pen. It wasn't just an ordinary pen, it was gold pen that her father had given her for her birthday. It had been a strange gift to say the least, but never the less it was one she treasured. She finally remembered having it with her as they sat down for dinner so she headed through to the dining room where Niles was clearing the table.

"Niles, did you see a gold-" She had barely let out the sentence when she started to slip on the newly waxed floor. Niles, in an attempt to stop her from falling backwards, reached out and pulled her back up, however he did so a little too forcefully and ended up losing his balance- falling back onto the hard wood floor, C.C. landing on top of him, his head hitting the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh my God, Niles are you okay?" C.C. pulled his head up try and see whether or not there was any significant damage to the back of his head. By the time Niles had realised what had happened his face was pressed firmly against C.C.'s breasts as she tried to examine the back of his head. Something that his body took absolutely no time to respond to.

"Miss Babcock," Niles croaked as his throat became unnaturally dry, "would you please let go of my head."

C.C. lowered his head to the ground, still unaware of the effect she was having on him.

"Are you okay?" she asked once more.

"I'll be just fine. Now will you please get off of me?" He asked a little more harshly than intended.

C.C. moved to get up by first pushing herself up with her hands so that she was now effectively straddling him and let out a small gasp as she felt his arousal beneath her.

"Niles?" she looked down at Niles who had, at this point, adopted the 'if I can't see her, she can't see me' philosophy and had closed his eyes. She lowered herself down so that her hands were once again placed on either side of him, exposing as much of her chest as she could, "Niles, look at me." She ordered.

"No," Niles shook his head. It took all of her will power not to laugh at how adorably childish he was being.

"Niles, will you please just look at me?" He reluctantly opened his eyes and moaned loudly at the sight before him.

"You're going to hold this against me for the rest of my life, aren't you?" Niles asked with great discomfort. C.C. let out her trademark sultry laugh.

"Oh, hell yes," she responded grinding her hips into him, causing him to let out another involuntary moan.

"Witch!"

Just then the door to the dining room opened and the room was filled with a loud, "OH MY GOD!" as Fran hurriedly backed out of the room.

"We **_eat_** in that room!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Thank ya'll for your patience and all the amazing comments I've been getting. It's great to see that I'm getting good reviews from the authors of the stories that I read on here, it really inspires me. Well, this chapter's kinda short but I promise you won't want to miss the next one. Happy reading and please review ;-).**

Chapter 11

The next morning Niles came downstairs promptly at 7 o'clock to begin making breakfast, as he did every morning. The night before had been rather eventful to say the least, and he still wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. Miss Babcock had made an extremely hasty and slightly awkward exit, leaving him to do the explaining for both of them.

Fran didn't quite buy Niles version of the truth; that they simply slipped on the newly waxed floor and Miss Babcock had fallen on top of him. Though this was strictly true, he had to say that if he were in Fran's shoes he wouldn't believe him either. To be completely honest- he didn't know what to believe. Miss Babcock had been acting strange all day. First with that unusual outfit she wore- not that he was complaining, of course- then with all that business in the office, and he definitely didn't expect that behaviour in the dining area. So why was she acting so strange?

Niles stopped in his tracks midway through frying some bacon.

"Shit!" he yelled to the empty kitchen, _She read the book! Oh, this will not end well..._

Niles spent the next hour making breakfast and setting the dining room table, all the while trying to figure out how to act around Miss Babcock. Should he pretend nothing was out of the ordinary and just go on with his day? Or should he talk to her? _Yeah, because we always talk about awkward things that happen between us, _he silently laughed at his own question, remembering the night at the McClanahan's, their kiss in the den, the night of the Sheffield wedding.

_Although, maybe it is time you two talked about those things, _that annoying voice in the back of his mind spoke up.

"Not in this lifetime," Niles once again spoke to the empty room.

_You know you're dying to talk to her about it. I mean, you've been in love with the woman for God knows how long._

"I most certainly do **not** love Miss Babcock. The woman's a conniving, hateful, deceitful, old Witch!"

_Yes, but don't you kinda wish she was __**your **__conniving, hateful, deceitful, old witch?_

"Oh, shut up!"

"Well, that's a little out of order isn't it?" Niles turned around to see Maxwell enter the dining room, "I was only going to say Good Morning."

"Sorry, sir. Talking to myself again," Niles exited towards the kitchen to begin bringing the food through.

* * *

It had only taken a few minutes for the rest of the Sheffield family to enter the dining room and begin to eat every bite of food in sight. Yet another Jewish trait that seemed to catch on in the household. Niles was growing more and more nervous as he waited for the doorbell to ring signalling Miss Babcock's arrival.

"Oh Niles, Old man," Maxwell looked up from his boiled eggs and toast to address his Butler, "C.C. will be working at the theatre today, but I'll need you to deliver a few contracts to her."

"Sir, that's not fair," Niles pouted, "It would take her two seconds to hop on her broom and fly over here to pick them up. Or doesn't she have a black cat that can fetch them for her?"

"I think she'd prefer to turn into a bat and fly over here to get them," Brighton butted in.

"No, she's been studying magic for a few hundred years, she can just snap her fingers," Grace joined in.

"Children..." Maxwell warned, "Niles, why do act so hostile towards C.C., when we all know that you're at least somewhat fond of her."

Niles noticed the brief eye contact between Maxwell and Fran.

"Sir, I would prefer in future for you to ask for my account of a story rather than relying on information from yenta central over here."

"I'm not sure I find any significant difference between the two old man." Maxwell smiled wickedly

"**Sir**," Niles tone showed a hint of warning, "Miss Babcock slipped on the newly waxed floor, I tried to prevent her from falling. Unfortunately I was unsuccessful and ended up falling myself, with Miss Babcock landing on top of me. There is nothing more to the story."

"Nothing more to the story?" Fran gasped in disbelief, "She was practically grinding herself into you!"

"Alright children, time to get going or you'll be late for school," Maxwell hurried all three of his dumbstruck children out of the room.

"Niles, why even pretend that there's nothing going on?" Fran carried on talking as Maxwell continued to push the children out of the room, "I mean, if you and Miss Babcock really are together, I couldn't be happier for ya both. Meanwhile, it wouldn't kill ya to confide in your best friend every once and a while..."

"Fran!" Niles shouted a little louder then intended, "For the last time, Miss Babcock and I are not an item."

"Oh, come on dear boy. You two have been dancing around each other for years," Maxwell stated with the sly grin returning to his face.

Realisation struck Niles, as he stood staring dumbfounded at his lifelong friend. Everything began to make sense...

"You planned this all from day one, didn't you?" Niles asked, a hint of anger beginning to rise in his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Maxwell feigned cluelessness.

"It took years to get you to see that the woman of your dreams was right under your very nose, but when it comes to **my** love life all of a sudden you're an evil genius?"

"You think it took me long to realise the woman of my dreams was right under my very nose? Niles, how long have you known C.C.?"

"What are you two talking about?" Fran asked a confused look overtaking her face.

"It appears your husband has been scheming to get Miss Babcock and I together. He forced us to go on a double date with an investor, knowing full well that Andy would find our story interesting and write a book about it and..."

"OH MY GAWD!" realisation now struck Fran, "That book was about you! I thought the whole thing seemed familiar but... ewwww! First I walk in on ya in the dining room and now I find out about the office too? Can't the two of ya just stick to a bed like normal people?"

"Mrs. Sheffield, I can assure you that that part of the story was pure fiction. And need I remind you of exactly who's bra was found on the loveseat in the office?"

It was Maxwell's turn to blush.

"My point is- I don't think I'm completely comfortable with the fact that my boss, not to mention one of my closest friends, has been playing with my emotions the way he has."

"Oh, please," Maxwell once again found his voice, "This little game between C.C. and yourself has been going on for far too long. Is it such a crime for me to want happiness for two of my closest friends? I've seen the way you look at each other and I think it's high time you just admitted the fact that you actually have feelings for the woman rather than continuing to pull at her pigtails like some prepubescent schoolboy." and with that he stormed out of the room.

"Wow.. My husband's a yenta," Fran sat shocked, "this is a proud moment for me."

"Well, I'm glad you find it amusing," Niles pulled one of the chairs out and rested his elbows on the table, burying his face into his hands, "What am I going to do? I was perfectly happy pretending to hate the witch."

"Well Scarecrow, you're not gonna like it, but I agree with Max. I neva thought about it before but you and Miss Babcock- it seems like a perfect match. Why don't cha just talk to her? Tell her how you feel." Fran patted him warmly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Babcock's really going to consider being in a relationship with a butler. I'm sure she's always dreamed about giving up her Park Avenue penthouse apartment and moving into my room." Niles spat bitterly.

"Sarcasm?" Fran asked cautiously

"No, I wouldn't do that," Niles smiled back sarcastically, "It would be so rude..."

Fran stood up to leave before saying "Well, you know what Ma always says..."

"It doesn't matter if it's fresh, food is food?"

"No-"

"If you're not married before 25, you're a loser?"

"No! She says: if you take yourself out of the race, there's no way you're ever gonna win. Meanwhile, have _you_ ever seen her run anywhere?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hi ya'll, sorry for the long wait, things have been kinda hectic around here with my father-in-law being in a motorcycle accident (he lost a leg, but don't worry he's doing just fine :-)) so here's a nice long chapter for ya. please don't forget to review, I love it when ya review! x**

Chapter 12

Niles pulled up into the theatres parking lot. He still wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, or say. He'd spent the entire drive trying to think up all the possible outcomes to approaching the topic with Miss Babcock but it always seemed that the negative ones vastly outweighed the positive. She could laugh directly in his face, she could make his life a living hell, or even worse... things could get awkward and he'd lose his sparing buddy, his nemesis, forever. And though he'd never admit it out loud, the latter could just possibly kill him.

But as he sat there in the car, trying in vain to think, he closed his eyes and pictured her: that short blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders, that sparkle in those sky blue eyes that was always present after a good zinger, those ruby red lips contrasted perfectly by her brilliantly white teeth. He couldn't stand it anymore. As much as he loathed to admit it- Fran and Maxwell were right. If he didn't tell her how he felt he would regret it for the rest of his life.

He finally gathered the courage to leave the car, making sure to pick up the contracts that Maxwell had instructed him to deliver, and made his way to the front door of the theatre.

C.C. was ready to kill the next person that crossed her. She'd only been at the theatre approximately four hours and it seemed like an eternity. When Maxwell suggested they do the production of _Romeo and Juliet _C.C. was thrilled. She'd always had a certain appreciation of Shakespeare- although she was more partial to _A Mid-Summer Night's Dream _or _The Tempest_- plus she was sure it would be relatively easy to produce as it had been done countless times before.

Unfortunately for her, she was proved wrong when in just four hours Juliet's balcony had broken, Mercutio had gone missing and Romeo- although a good actor- had obviously never even seen a Shakespearean play in his life.

"NO! No, no, no!" C.C. left her seat and walked purposefully onto the stage, "That was all wrong!"

"What was wrong this time?" asked the exasperated actor.

"Honestly, if someone were striving to achieve the goal of doing the entire scene in a way that would give every true Shakespearean enthusiast a coronary they would do exactly what you just did."

"Well, how would you have me do the scene then?"

"You're the actor I shouldn't have to tell you how to act!" C.C. began to rub her temples as she felt the anger continuing to build inside her chest.

"Do you see all those empty seats out there?" C.C. asked now motioning to where the audience would sit, and the actor nodded his head, "Well, on opening night they will not be empty, they will be full of people coming to watch Sheffield-Babcock production's _Romeo And Juliet_, and the idea is to not put every single one of them to sleep! Now, Why don't we try this again..."

She was just about to make her way off of the stage when she saw Niles enter through the doors.

"Oh, what do you want Dust mop?" she called from the stage, "If you've come to make my life a living hell, someone's already beaten you to it."

"You think I came all the way down here just to hear your unnaturally manly voice?" Niles retorted, "Don't flatter yourself, Maxwell wanted me to drop off some contracts."

"Oh, well just put them on that seat over there," C.C. pointed to one of the audience seats which already had a pile of documents laying on its lap, "I'll get to them later."

Niles walked down the aisle and placed the contracts where he was ordered. When he walked in he had every intention of talking to Miss Babcock but upon seeing the look of pure fatigue on her face he just didn't know if he could bring himself to do it.

He was just about to turn to leave when that little voice in the back of his head spoke up once more, _If you don't do it now you know you never will. You're going to just grow old alone, spending eternity loving a woman that you're just too damn scared to had a real conversation with..._

Niles once again gathered every bit of courage he could find and turned to face the stage.

"Miss Babcock," He started trying to keep his voice steady, "Might I have a word with you for a moment."

"Niles, if this is one of your pranks or jokes I really don't have the time or the patience right now" C.C. dismissed him without even looking up from the script in her hand, she was trying desperately to find a way to get her Romeo to understand the concept of the balcony scene.

"It's not, I swear." C.C. looked down at Niles and saw something in his face that she'd never seen before, what was it? Trust? Hope? Never-the-less, C.C. knew when he was up to something and she could tell that he was being truthful. She nodded her head and was halfway down the stairs of the stage when a thought crossed her mind.

"Niles, didn't you mention studying Shakespeare during your summers in Stratford-upon-Avon?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," Niles looked up at her slightly surprised, "Miss Babcock do you mean to tell me that not only do you listen when I speak**,** you actually remember it?"

"Please with all the crap that comes out of your mouth I'm bound to remember some of it." C.C. made her way back up on stage, "Will you please get up here and show this moron how to play Romeo."

"I don't know," Niles feigned disinterest, "Maybe if you asked me nicely..."

"Niles. Dear sweet Niles." C.C. plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face, "In the past four hours I have had to deal with an entire conga line of incompetence, stupidity and general inability to perform the most basic of tasks. I still haven't gotten my damn coffee which I asked for three hours ago. I haven't eaten a single bite all day, nor have I had anything to drink. And to top it off the 28th day is fast approaching. The ice is thin!"

"Well, since you asked nicely," Niles climbed up the stairs onto the stage, "But I still need to talk to you afterwards."

"Fine," C.C. motioned for him to begin.

One of the other actors, a young lady that Niles had recalled seeing on the day of auditions, offered him her copy of the script.

"No, thank you, I don't need a script." Niles then turned towards the young man that was playing Romeo, "Okay, first of all, how much do you know about Shakespeare."

"Ha!" C.C. couldn't help but jump in on that one, "Nothing from the looks of things."

"When I need help brewing poisons I'll have a few questions for you, right now I'm addressing this young man," a few of the other actors dared a quiet snicker at someone finally putting their boss in her place, "What's your name, lad?"

"Joshua sir, and Miss Babcock is correct- I've never even seen a Shakespearean play." The young man answered.

"Well, I suggest you take the time to see one. It's an important experience for anybody in the theatre business." Niles gave him a wink to show that he wasn't trying to put him down, he'd figured that Miss Babcock had already done a fine job of that.

"Now the first thing you have to master when it comes to Shakespeare is when to address the audience and when to address other actors onstage. Shakespeare was great at breaking the fourth wall but you can't do it all the time. Take the balcony scene for instance, if we-" Niles stopped in his tracks as he looked over the pile of rumble that he assumed once was the balcony.

"Don't ask." C.C. answered his unasked question, "Should be fixed by tomorrow, but I'm not holding my breath."

"Oh, stop pretending. Just snap your fingers and be done with it, we already know you dabble in the dark arts anyway..."

"Focus, Merry Maid."

"Fine," He once again turned to Joshua, "If we can't use the balcony then you're just going to have to stretch your imagination Joshua and imagine that Miss Babcock here is the Juliet to my Romeo." A small smile flickered across his face and it didn't go unnoticed by C.C., or any of the actors that had gathered around to watch either, "Now, when you enter the scene your first line is "_He jests at scars that never felt a wound._" When you say that you need to address the audience, break that fourth wall I was talking about and involve them. Make them feel as if they are a part of the story. But when you see the light in Juliet's window, the audience disappears. They are no longer important to you. It's as if the mere thought of Juliet makes Romeo completely forget about them. I mean, think about it. This is the woman you love, the woman that occupies your every waking thought and yet still manages to haunt your dreams, the woman that you would gladly give your life for." Niles looked longingly into C.C.'s eyes as he gestured towards her.

"Miss Babcock, If you could stand right there and I'll try to show these actors how this monologue should be done," He placed her to the bottom right of the stage as he prepared to recite a monologue he had practically known since he could read, "Do try to look young and beautiful..." He let one more comment fly.

"Can it, Dust Buster."

Niles began to recite:

_"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she."_

C.C. felt a shiver run down her spine, she never knew how beautiful Niles could make Shakespeare sound. She could tell that it was a passion of his- why did he never become an actor? what was keeping him at the Sheffield mansion?

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!_

What was that she saw in his eyes... sorrow? remorse?

_She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that?  
Her eye discourses, I will answer it.  
I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, __  
__Having some business, do entreat her eyes__  
__To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head? _

Niles once again lost himself in her eyes, slowly walking towards her, knowing full well that Romeo would not do that as Juliet would be on a balcony, but reasoning to himself that had Juliet been on ground level Romeo would advance towards her.

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven __  
__Would through the airy region stream so bright__  
__That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"_

He punctuated the word "touch" by reaching out and caressing her cheek, the warmth of his hand sending shivers down her spine as he closed the small distance between them to claim her lips with his own. As he was about to pull away he began to suspect it was a move he'd regret until C.C. thoughtlessly returned the favour, wrapping her arms around his neck as Niles allowed one hand to fall to her hip and the other around the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. Their lips parted simultaneously and they both moaned as their tongues came into contact sending a wave of electricity through both their bodies as they began to kiss hungrily, pouring every pent-up emotion**,** every unspoken desire into that one kiss until the need for air became too much.

Niles pulled away to look her in the eye, he was surprised when he didn't see anger or rage but rather saw an emotion he had never seen on her before, and immediately felt guilty at overstepping the line, "Miss Babcock, I am so sorry-"

He barely had time to finish the sentence when C.C. began to sway dangerously before collapsing to the floor.

"C.C.!" he reached out and managed to stop her head from hitting the floor before lowering her gently to the ground.


End file.
